Te amaba
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "Te amaba Lovino. Realmente lo hacía..." -Te amaba Lovi, realmente lo hacía...- El italiano frunció el ceño aguantando esa confesión inoportuna. No dijo nada al respecto. Hasta uno segundos después. -Yo también...-dijo él en un tenue susurro casi inaudible. Spamano. SpainXFem!Romano. ¡Para: Looney y Kata-san!


**Te amaba **

**¡Hola! ^^ Un placer, Nekitsu-kuroi15 a sus servicios publicando su primer (y ojalá no último) Spamano.**

**La verdad es que es un Fanfic rarito, no sé. Ustedes dirán que piensan a través de un Review o Tomates~**

**Dedicado a:** Looney y Kata-san.. Porque ambas me pidieron un Spamano pero no me pusieron restricciones sobre la trama. ¡No me odien! D:

Lo hice con amor para ustedes :3

**Disclaimer:** H. Hidekaz derechos reservados xD

**Parejas:** Spamano y Spain X Fem! Romano.

**Categorías: **Drama, Romance.

**Advertencia:** ¿Drama? La verdad ninguna grave (?)

**¡Y dice **_**3 2 1 ready...!**_

.

.

.

**-¡Pero Lovi!-**insistió aquel alegre chico, cuyo tono de voz distaba mucho del usual.

Sonaba apagado.

Herido.

Roto.

Había confesado sus sentimientos, y más que ser rechazado.

Estaba siendo pisoteado.

_"Siempre supe que no era buena idea decirte acerca de esto..."_

El italiano, al que le llamaba Lovi, frunció el ceño fieramente casi asesinándolo con la mirada.

**-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez bastardo!-**gruñó cabreado.

¡Que le dieran a Antonio!

¡¿Qué barbaridades estaba pensando ese español?!

**-¡En serio! ¡No te me acerques de nuevo!-**exigió.

Avanzó rápido empujando al español para apartarlo del camino.

Estaba harto.

De todo.

**-P-pero...-**Antonio alcanzó a susurrar esa palabra, tomándose la libertad de retener al enardecido joven.

**-¡Que te vayas a la mierda maricón!-**se zafó asqueado por el contacto, los ojos verdes de Antonio se cristalizaron conteniendo sus lágrimas de amargura.

_"Porque sabía que no lo aceptarías..."_

Sin embargo, sonrió.

**-S-Sabes Lovi... ¡Algún día vas a sentir esto! Y ojalá, ojalá no sufras tanto como yo...P-Porque es insoportable...-**susurró bajito, no era el alegre chico que todos conocían.

Lovino levantó una ceja sin ningún sentimiento de compasión, más bien de incredulidad pura.

**-¡No me hagas reír bastardo! Jamás lo sentiré. Porque yo no me enamoraré de un hombre...-**gruñó escupiendo en el suelo en un acto despectivo.

Antonio se quedó helado, sin más palabras que agregar mientras Lovino se marchaba de allí.

Quizás a ojos del español y el resto, Lovino resultaba cruel e insensible.

Más no era así, porque incluso él tenía sus motivos ocultos.

Entre tanto la escena era observada por Francis y Gilbert, amigos cercanos del español.

**-Te lo dije Fran, era mala idea...-**susurró Gilbert a voz baja mientras el joven de ojos verdes y actitud explosiva los fulminaba con saña.

**-Non mon amie...tengo razón, ese chico está enamorado de Toño. **

**Sólo no quiere aceptarlo...-**dijo Francis observando cómo su amigo Antonio sonreía destrozado por aquella reacción del italiano.

**-Acaba de mandarlo a la mierda, Fran. ¿Y crees qué lo quiere? ¡Estás demente!-**aseguró el prusiano, un tanto preocupado porque Toño no se movía de ese sitio.

**-Sabes Gil...Ese niño va a llorar más que nuestro Toño, porque se dará cuenta demasiado tarde...-**el francés observó al italiano ya muy alejado del lugar.

Por su parte Antonio empezó a llorar en silencio mientras se reía sin parar, no de frustración sino de tristeza incrédula, en su garganta se atoraron las palabras pero en su mente todo se escuchaba claro.

_"Te amaba Lovino._

_Realmente lo hacía..."_

**-¡Toño ven aquí!-**dijo Gilbert con un tono indescifrable al tiempo que abrazaba a su amigo, este no se movía sólo se dejaba hacer tal como una muñeca.

Porque lo habían roto de la peor forma.

Porque su pecho dolía más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a soportar.

Y cuando se percató estaba llorando desconsolado entre los brazos de Gilbert y Francis, quienes lo reconfortaban con suma inutilidad.

Después de todo, el alma del Trío era Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

El alegre, apasionado y atolondrado Antonio.

El español de actitud positiva que siempre encontraba algo hermoso en su existencia.

Su mejor amigo, prácticamente hermano.

En aquel ambiente no había palabras de aliento o ánimo, sólo silencio y un llanto desgarrador que consumía como fuego esa actitud y personalidad que lograba encantar a muchos.

Lo mataba...

Lentamente, lo mataba.

**-Francis...tenías razón. Lovino no era el indicado-**susurró apagado.

Los ojos verdes perdían esa chispa activa que los hacía relucir.

**-Non mon amie, non...Pero, el amor llamará a tu puerta otra vez, con la persona indicada...-**decía el francés con tono suave, el germánico negó con la cabeza varias veces.

**-Créele a Fran, Toño, ya verás que sí...-**sonrió un poco tratando de contagiárselo a Carriedo.

Este se separó del abrazo.

**-No importa si toca. No estaré allí para abrirle de nuevo...-**susurró esas palabras con la convicción de cumplirlas pero con las heridas marcadas en su voz, mismas que le recordarían cuánto dolía amar.

_"Quizás como nadie lo hará._

_Realmente te amaba..."_

Porque muchos dirían que Antonio se rindió rápido, más no era así.

Era el dolor de ver como tus sueños se rompían sin esperanzas de ser arreglados, era tan grande.

Era recordar las cartas que escribía con ilusión para entregárselas a ese chico que jamás las leyó, al contrario.

Las rompía, o eso hizo las primeras veces ante su atónita mirada.

El italiano no era cruel, sólo realista.

Era haber sacrificado muchas cosas esperando aunque sea una sonrisa para que valiese la pena.

Era tanto, que para Lovino no significaba nada.

Por eso, absurdamente creyó que al confesarse, sería correspondido, o mínimo le otorgaría una esperanza.

No fue así.

Pensó en cuento inusual, divertido y romántico.

Pero su cuento, no tuvo un final feliz.

Aunque sólo era un adolescente de 17 años que estaba terminando la preparatoria.

...

**-¡Deja de seguirme maldizione!-**rezongó la chica con aparente enfado pero que el rubor marcado en sus mejillas denotaba que era vergüenza.

**-¡No te estoy siguiendo Chiara!-**exclamó sonriente.

Mentía. Vaya que lo hacía.

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, ir detrás de ella, fascinado por cada acción de su parte.

**-¡Lo haces bastardo!-**frunció el ceño mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre el mostrador esperando que Antonio se fuese a lavarla.

Ante eso no le quedó más opción que sonreírle ampliamente con sinceridad y levantar las manos en señal de rendición absoluta.

**-Culpable...-**asintió.

**-Ándate a lavar las charolas Toño...-**ordenó sonrojada pero dibujando una sonrisa leve, estaba feliz.

El español hizo caso de inmediato, cuando recogía las cosas Chiara se acercó abrazándolo por la espalda.

**-Ti amo bastardo...-**susurró sin dejar que Carriedo se volteará.

**-Yo también te amo...Eres mi hermoso tesoro...-**contestó regocijado por la confesión.

Ya lo sabía pero que Chiara lo admitiera era muy complicado, por eso cada palabra es más importante que cada cosa que pueda ganar, esos sentimientos que inundaban su corazón resultaban tan bellos.

_**°"-Non mon amie, non...Pero, el amor llamará a tu puerta otra vez, con la persona indicada...-"°**_

Sonrió orgulloso mientras lavaba las charolas, había recordado a Francis.

**-Siempre tienes razón Fran...-**

Porque hacía 5 atrás un chico llamado Lovino rompió su espíritu, su corazón, sus ilusiones.

Antonio juraba que jamás se volvería a enamorar así.

Que no se fijaría en alguien más.

Entonces la vida lo golpeo en la cara, demostrándole que no debes decir: "Nunca"

Estaba buscando trabajo, pero la única persona que le tendió la mano fue una chica italiana, de carácter fuerte.

Su nombre: Chiara Vargas.

Dueña de una cafetería en Madrid, empleó al español como ayudante de medio tiempo hasta que un par de meses más tarde obtuvo el puesto permanente de socio, en donde ambos se enamoraron uno del otro, lentamente.

Y cuando se confesó, aquel miedo a ser rechazado le invadió por completo.

Hasta que ella sonrió tan emocionada que supo era correspondido desde hace mucho quizás.

Y ahora en la actualidad planeaban su boda.

El sonido típico de la campanilla al ser abierta la puerta del local, resonó por todo el lugar.

Antonio salió a atender mientras Chiara iba al mostrador.

**-¡Bienvenido a...!-**la frase murió entre sus labios al ver quién era el individuo.

Lovino.

**-A-Antonio...-**susurró bastante contrariado de hallarlo allí.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**la pregunta fue hecha al unisonó mientras el español se rascaba la nuca, el italiano desviaba la mirada.

**-¿Lovino?-**inquirió la chica acercándose a los dos.

**-¿Chiara?-**el pobre italiano estaba muy sorprendido.

Su prima, y su primer amor de preparatoria en el mismo sitio.

**-Veo que conoces a Toño...-**dijo ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

**-Sí, conozco al bastardo-**

El español sonrió con fuerzas, no odiaba a Lovino.

Jamás podría hacerlo.

**-Encantado de verte otra vez...-**dijo contento entrelazando su mano con la de Chiara, quería que él notará que no había odio por el pasado, y que ahora era feliz.

Esa acción no paso desapercibida por los ojos de Lovino.

¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Acaso se lo estaba imaginando?

**-Venga, Toño cierra el local...-**ordenó ella.

**-Entendido amor...-**

Lovino entendió muchas cosas al verlos juntos e interactuar.

Esa manera de sonreírse, estaban muy enamorados.

Sonrió sin que lo notaran, estaba feliz por los dos, pero en su interior algo se quebró.

Su corazón.

Porque había creído que Antonio lo esperaría por una eternidad, justo como escribió en una de esas cartas que solía entregarle.

_"Sabes Antonio..._

_Yo también te amaba._

_Pero..._

_Siempre pensé que lo nuestro no funcionaría, tenía miedo, de tantas cosas._

_Fingía indiferencia hacía ti, cuando te confesaste no supe que hacer así que opté por el camino fácil._

_Romperte el corazón, y romperme yo también, sólo que en soledad._

_Para que no te enterases que fui feliz cuando tú me amabas a mí..."_

**-Prepararé café...-**comentó Chiara yendo a la cocina trasera.

El español miro a su ex-primer amor con sus ojos soñadores.

**-Te amaba Lovi, realmente lo hacía...-**

El italiano frunció el ceño aguantando esa confesión inoportuna.

No dijo nada al respecto.

Hasta uno segundos después.

**-Yo también...-**dijo él en un tenue susurro casi inaudible.

Pero esto no sorprendió a Carriedo ni un poco.

Paso al lado suyo acariciando sus cabellos con una sonrisa.

**-Espero...que tengamos más suerte en otra vida-**le dijo tranquilo.

Unos pasos más adelante.

Lovino observó su espalda con gesto amargo.

**-Sería bueno...-**

Ese era un adiós y el cierre de un capítulo en la vida de ambos.

"_Pero ¿sabes? Me alegro de ver que eres feliz ahora"_

.

.

.

**Pueden odiarme...Dx ¡No escribiré más Spamano!-se esconde detrás de su Mochi! USA asustada-**

**Es que, no sé. Lovino no era malo, sólo tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.**

**Por eso lastimo a Antonio, y Chiara simplemente se enamoró de nuestro Jefazo con todas las de la Ley.**

**Y él se dio la oportunidad de amar otra vez (?) **

**Ammm, bueno. Eso es todo lo que quería explicar. Sí les agrado el Fanfic, pues déjenme un lindo Review, sino… ¿Es mucho pedir un tomate? xD **

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
